1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a franking module for postal material, including a printing mechanism and a processor system for controlling the printing mechanism, for storing information to be printed, and for accounting of charges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Franking apparatuses are known. For instance, German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE 26 55 905 A1 describes a franking machine that uses a processor system to control franking processes and internal accounting, in which the operating memory and the register cooperate with an arithmetic unit through inputs from a keyboard. Such functional groups of a franking machine are disposed in a common housing with its own power supply, which includes not only a keyboard but also display means for charges that have been set and those that have been used. According to German Patent DE 29 12 696 C2), access to a higher-ranking supervisor over secure paths, for instance with the aid of a telecommunication network, is made possible for purposes of monitoring and accounting.
Such known franking machines are uneconomical for low quantities of mail, they require additional table space, and they necessitate relatively high initial costs.